That Hannah Bell
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: When a Teen Pop Sensation find herself pregnant, what's she supposed to do? Especially if her real life was supposed to be a secret... R&R people! The only thing keeping this going is you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Jackson would never, ever remember to refill the toilet roll. Of the many household skills he had been taught, this one escaped him most often, followed by not drinking out of milk cartons and then hanging up your coat.

Robby sat and drummed his fingers. He'd read all of Miley's many shampoos and conditioners a couple thousand times over. The crossword had been finished and the only interesting article was a Hannah Montana interview which Miley had proudly shown off so many times he knew it by heart. Maybe the trashcan would offer more reading material? It was worth a shot.

Bubble gum

Half Empty Toothpaste

Spare Button

Last week's People magazine (with yet another HM interview)

A history paper marked "F" (Jackson)

A semi-familiar white stick stuffed in tissue paper

He almost past by the stick, before double taking. Was it? It was. A pregnancy test marked positive. A rush of memories over came Robby. The first time she had just shoved it into his hand after a big fight, the second it had been hidden in a bouquet of roses. Many, many more had lain blue in the trash.

Wait, she was dead. There was only one girl in the house, and she was fourteen, a fourteen year old pop star with no boyfriend to speak of. It couldn't be Jackson's girlfriend's, she'd never even come over before they broke up. It had to be Miley.

A door slammed downstairs. High heels clacked on the wooden floor as Miley and Lilly walked through the kitchen.

"Miles" he called, "get me some toilet paper." More heels clacking faster. Blushing, she stuck a roll into the room, the rest of her outside the door. She was about to run back into the kitchen when he told her to stay.

"I am very disappointed in you" he said, glaring at her as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did." He growled, waving the stick in front of her. "You put your life, your job in danger and danger liked that. How could you do this Miles? How many talks have I had with you about this? How many times have I told you? Does your career mean nothing to you? Being Hannah Montana doesn't work like this. Your job puts money on our table, supplies mine and Jackson's jobs too. Did you even think? No, you didn't." he ranted, not noticing his daughter's eyes welling up with tears.

"Is that all you care about?" she asked angrily, "my career? I shouldn't even have a career dad, I'm fourteen. Isn't my life more important than that?" her hands protectively covered her stomach, which he now realized was a bit larger than usual, but only noticeable to those who knew. How could he have missed it? She turned to run back when he grabbed her arm.

"Miles" he whispered, pulling her towards him, realizing how much she was probably killing herself already over this. Miley was the kid guilt got to fast. She confessed to everything, could barley keep a secret, except the Hannah Montana one. She'd probably punished herself enough, and if she hadn't, this pregnancy would be more than enough of a punishment. "I'm sorry darlin" she fought him for a moment before giving in as he picked her up. She was so small in his arms, as her tears soaked his shirt.

"I was going to tell you" she cried, muffled, into his shoulder.

"I know" he whispered, rubbing her back as he struggled to walk into the living room. Gently, he set her on the couch and handed her tissues. Lilly, who had been picking at her yogurt, watched, she had heard everything. She helped Mr. Stewart as he made all three of them ice cream brownie sundaes to eat as they talked.

"Alright bud" he said, setting the bowl in front of her, "what do you know?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, tentatively reaching out for her spoon.

"Well, let's start with, who's the father?"

"Jake Ryan" she blushed, starring at the cherry whose red matched her cheeks.

"And who have you told?"

"You, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake." She laughed, "And Toby."

"Toby?"

"Mrs. Shultz, my science teacher's, guinea pig."

"Alright, so, what's the Hannah Montana plan?"

"I want to tell them." She said, looking directly into his eyes, "about me. The whole secrel. Someone's bound to slip, or put two and two together. It's better if we're direct."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, unbelieving.

"I-we're sure. Me and Jake. We talked about it." She explained decisively.

"If it's what you want I can't stop you from ringin' the Hannah bell, but only If you're absolutely sure."

"We are."


	2. Chapter 2

Popstar Pregnant?

Hannah's Big Surprise?

Superstar Slut?

An array of magazines were spread out in front of the brunette. No one knew yet, but they were guessing. And their guesses would prove true.

A camera circled the girl, starting from the left, where a curtain of hair covered her face, around the table, watching her adjust the magazines to view titles of the lower copies, around to a close-up of her right face, then down, to her stomach. Miley had always been a thin child. Her stomach, which she had covered in sweatshirts in the last weeks of school, was not large, but still very obvious on her frame. The camera zoomed out to see her hand flutter gently too her stomach, and see the happy, but worried smile covering her face. She heard the camera click off.

"Thanks Miley" the cameraman said, smiling. "This is a reality show, but we just need to set up things sometimes, right?"

"Right." She agreed. A new TV show was supposed to follow around celebrities during some big event – wedding, bat mitzvah, est. – And she'd offered to be chosen, to make up losing the tour income for her dad. The guys would follow her two days a week and to important events like photo shoots, interviews, and concerts. After the baby was born they would film his or her first day, then come back a month or so later to do a check-in episode. They would go to doctor appointments too, even the birth.

A couple of hours later they were following her around her dressing room as she nervously circled the room, adjusting her wig. This was the interview, she'd tell all. They'd paid good money to have this interview, she had to say it today, after she sang that first song. She could barley remember the words, yet she'd known them by heart the past two years. Impatiently, she padded over to her iDog and turned to the song, suddenly, her digitized voice filled the room.

So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew

She started singing along

It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

"Miss Montana to set" called an intercom. She pressed the silver dog nose, watching him shut off. Deep breathes.

"So what's this big secret?" the interviewer pried ten or so minutes later. "Does it have to do with all of those nasty rumors?

"Yes" she answered, blushing but confident, "and I'm sorry to say that those nasty rumors are true." A fake gasp from the interviewer, but real from the audience.

"Aren't you worried about your image? All those girls who look up to you?"

"I am, but I figure that the truth would have gotten out," she answered truthfully, "and if I'm their role model, then they'll listen when I tell them that this is a mistake they should never make, and if they don't have teen pregnancy, then they'll be better than Hannah Montana."

"A very convincing argument. Now, not to get off this juicy topic" deep breath, "but my sources tell me that you have another secret for us?"

"Yes," she nodded, deep breath, "and I wouldn't be telling everyone this except someone's bound to figure it out. The truth is, I've been living a double life."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that while I went on stage and to interviews as Hannah Montana, I've been keeping my real identity a secret. I didn't want people knowing, I wanted a private life, separate, ya know?"

"So what's your other name?"

"Miley Stewart." Carefully, the wig came off revealing her dark curls.

"Stewart?" she gasped, "Any relation to Robby Ray Stewart, honkytonk heartthrob?"

"He's my dad."

"Well folks" she said, turning to the camera, "you heard it here folks, the truth about our beloved pop star Hannah Montana – Miley Stewart."

AN – yeah, it was shorter, but it had more info, so it evens out right

Just a warning: I had a snow day yesterday and another today, but I normally do not publish new chapters so quickly!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Everybody wanted Miley. Thousands of interview requests, hopeful people wanting her to talk at events, do commercials, and more. Fan sites were exploding. So many people from school visited, embarrassed but asking for autographs. The beach was a welcome distraction.

Now, most people would think "celebrity --- beach. Don't mix." But they do! At least, in the middle of the day in the middle of the week in the middle of June they do. Elementary kids were at day camps, middle schoolers were shopping, or at sleepover camps, or on vacations. Older kids had jobs, and geeks were already buying school supplies, it was the perfect time.

And, of course, they had the perfect place too. There was a small cliff slightly submerged in water, that if you hung your feet off they would be an inch from the bottom. You could lie there for hours and not drown, basking in the sun's heat. So, of course, Lilly, Oliver, and slightly disguised Miley and Jake proceeded to do just that.

"This water is so cold" Miley laughed, rubbing more sun block onto her face.

"Let me do that" Jake offered, trying to take the sun block from her.

"No, I'm fine." She insisted, "See? All done blocking."

"You missed a spot." He pointed out, spreading some onto her nose.

"Thanks Jake." She sighed, giving in.

"Hey look what I caught!" Lilly cried. She had been "fishing", but had, apparently actually caught something. She held up a little turtle in a small bucket she had.

"It's so cute!" Miley squealed, watching it swim at the top.

"Let's go get something to eat," Oliver suggested, knee deep in water and obviously trying to get focus off the fact that Lilly had caught three turtles and he'd caught none. "Finding turtles makes you hungry."

"Yeah, it does when you actually find them" Lilly retorted, still starring at her turtles.

"Food sounds good." Jake agreed, "You need to eat Miles."

"I'm not hungry" she insisted. Jake had been insisting she eat something every ten minutes the past hour, but she truthfully wasn't hungry, at least not for anything Ricco's could offer her.

"Just a smoothie." he whined, "I promise."

"Promise?" she asked, sitting up.

"Promise" he laughed, holding out a hand to help her up, but she ignored him, using Lilly's hand instead, if she used his hand she would be tempted to kiss him, and he would want to touch her stomach. It just wasn't a good idea.

They laughed, talking about turtle names as they walked toward Ricco's, Eventually they decided upon Truman, Taylor, Wrinkle, Old Guy, and Shelly before the subject was moved to baby names.

"I like the name Lillian" Lilly told them.

"That's cause it's your name" Oliver laughed, "anyways, we all know it's going to be a baby boy named after his uncle Ollie."

"You guys don't know anything" Miley insisted. It was true, she and Jake had decided not to know the gender, let it be a surprise. "Anyways, if it's a girl I'm naming her Destiny."

"Why Destiny?" Lilly asked, "it's to…corny."

"I think it's cute." Jake added, put his hand around her, "because this baby has shown us are destiny."

"Never mind, different name," Miley joked, shrugging off his arm. Nothing got to him, when his hand wasn't on her shoulder it was her waist, held tight enough that his hand could stretch over some of her stomach. Sure she loved him, but why was he so clingy? She could fend for herself.

"Two strawberry smoothies" he ordered Jackson as they neared the stand.

"And fries" she added.

"You want fries you can get them for yourself, I'm busy" he told them. A family reunion had crowded the shop, they were loud and boisterous, screaming out orders and bugging non-family customers.

"I'll get it" Miley told Jake, glad to be out of his arms.

"Can you get me some fries too?" Lilly asked, "extra salty."

"I'm on it" she called. Her back was turned to Jackson as she entered the shop. Suddenly, she let out a loud gasp, dropped something metal that clanged, and tentatively put her hands over her stomach.

"What is it Miles?" Jackson asked, turning from the crowd. "Miles, is it the baby?"

"Yeah" she squeaked.

"Everybody out of the way!" he called, trying to clear a path and grab her arm at the same time. If he'd seen her face he would have known that it wasn't time yet.

"No, Jackson, I'm not in labor." She told him, turning around so he could see her face, glowing with a wide smile. "The baby just kicked, for the first time."

"Jackson what happened?" Jake asked, elbowing his way to the front of the line, Lilly and Oliver following close behind. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine" he told them, turning angrily back to the customers, "next time don't scare me" he snapped at her.

"What happened Miley?" Oliver asked.

"The baby kicked" she said, shrugging, "It's the first time it's happened, and I was surprised, it's a little ahead of the books."

"Can I feel?" Lilly asked.

"Next time, sure." She said, standing, "here are the fries."

"Oh my God it's Miley Stewart!" someone screamed, seeing her face. The girl looked about ten and as if she were going to faint, she was so pale.

"Could ya not scream it?" she asked, scribbling the girl an autograph onto a napkin, "here, you sign it too" she said, offering the flimsy paper to Jake. He took it and signed it.

"Thanks you're the best!" she screamed, jumping onto the counter and giving a quick hug. "I love you."

"Aww, you're too sweet" Miley cooed, hugging the girl back.

"Macy what are you doing?" cried a thin women surrounded by children.

"It's Miley Stewart!" the girl told her, letting go so her mom could see the teen pop star's face.

"Come on Macy." She called, helping her down. "Miley, you should be ashamed of yourself, think of what a role model you are, what will these girls do? Macy was walking around with a pillow under her shirt for weeks."

"I'm sorry" she said, blushing.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." She insisted, turning away from her to give her order to Jackson. "We'd like two bottles of water and an order of fries."

"No" Jackson told her.

"What do you mean no?" she asked, as if she'd never head the word before.

"I mean no, people who talk that way to my sister don't get to yell orders at me." He explained, not angrily, just as if he were simply stating a fact as he stretched his arms over her shoulders.

"Fine" she said, sticking up her nose and walking away. Macy followed, a sorrowful look on her face.

"Jackson, thank you so much!" Miley cried, surprised at her brother's protectiveness.

"Anything for you Miles." He said, smiling, "anything."

AN – I'm sorry, the Destiny thing was just too…obvious to me

For those of you who don't know, Miley Cyrus's real name is Destiny Hope Cyrus, but she was nicknamed Miley after "Smiley" because she smiled so much as a kid, and prefers Miley.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so you guys keep up to date on how far along Miley is, I am including this little bit at the begining of every chapter, if I remember.

Month: August (4)

previous chapters:

1- June (nearly 2)

2- July (3)

3- August (4)

"Dad?" Miley asked nervously, walking over to where he was eating a piece of chocolate cake he had "earned" by running to get the mail. That cake looked so good.

"What is it Miles?" he asked, looking up from the cake. She grabbed the fork he momentarily dropped as she sat down opposite him.

"I want to have the baby at home" she said bluntly, taking a bite of the cake. It tasted better than it looked.

"Miles" he said, starting in on his many excuses he'd probably had lined up since that day back in May that he'd found out.

"I was born at home, right? That's what you've always told me." It was true. Miley had been born with a midwife in their bed while Dolly played with baby Jackson in his room. There was a long tradition of family members having home births. "And Lilly's mom is a certified midwife."

"Bud, if the doctor says okay,"

"She already has."

"Then my only advice is to really think this through. You're fourteen and truthfully, your mom said it was the worst pain she'd ever been through."

"I'll deal." She told him, handing back his fork and springing up from her seat.

"Miley." He said warningly, "don't jump."

"Right" she said, stroking her stomach. It was now very, very obvious, enveloping most of her petite frame, but she still had to grow more to be healthy, she hadn't gained enough weight.

That night she slept over at Lilly's, although she spent a good portion of the evening talking to her mother with Robby while Lilly finished up her summer reading requirement. Eventually the two ended up watching a movie, Lilly on her sleeping bag on the floor, Miley on the couch.

"There is no future, there is not past." Mark sang.

"Thank God this moment's not the last."

"I love this movie." Lilly sighed, picking a large crumb off her brownie.

"Yeah, and Adam Pascal is so cute!" Miley squealed, she had already finished her brownie and was now chewing on carrot sticks, as of Mrs. Trescot's and Robbie Ray's orders.

"Is that the only part you like?" Lilly asked, glaring at her.

"No, Rossario Daweson and Idina Menzel are good too. And Idina's husband, really cute. All the guys are, except maybe Angel."

"Miley! This story is about how love can change your life!"

"It certainly changed mine." She retorted, "I like the movie just fine, I'd just prefer to watch The Devil Wears Prada or something like that.

"How about an episode of Gilmore Girls?" Lilly offered, "We just got a disk from Netflix."

"Sure." Miley said, perking up. They decided to watch the episode "Dear Emily and Richard", because of the flashbacks, but they didn't remember that this was also the episode in which Sherry gave birth to Gigi.

"Miley, are you okay?" Lilly asked, pausing the show on Sherry's face, contorted in pain. Her friend's green eyes were staring blankly at the screen, she didn't come to until Lilly waved her hand infront of her face. "Miley?"

"Sorry, you can put it back on play." She offered, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked skeptically, "wouldn't you rather watch another episode?"

"No, this one's fine." Miley told her, trying to grab the clicker.

"Miley, something bothered you, tell me. You've never kept secrets before. Okay, one secret." It didn't take anything more for Miley to spill, she wanted to talk.

"I'm scared. I'm scared it's gonna hurt, and I'm not gonna love him or her, and I know Jake's going to run off with someone else and leave me all alone." She told her, sitting up and pulling the blanket around her shoulders, so that the only thing peeking out from the blanket was her stomach.

"Jake loves you." Lilly told her, moving to sit next to her, "you know that, he'd be an idiot to leave you. And as for loving this baby, how would you feel if I said that I'm taking away this tummy" she put her hand on the protruding bump, "and all it's contents."

"I'd kill you." Miley responded.

"You already love that kid." Lilly told her, smiling, "and if you want I'll be there for you. I was there for my cousin and I'll be there for you. My mom's great at this."

"Thanks Lil" Miley said with an unwilling smile, hugging her best friend.

"You two need some sleep." Mr. Trescot ordered, covering a yawn.

"Right." Miley said, letting go. Lilly jumped into her sleeping bag and Mr. Trescot left to go back up stairs.

"No prob" she answered, turning on the captions and putting the TV on mute.


	5. Chapter 5

Month: October (6)

"Can I?" Amber asked, shyly extending her hand across the aisle. If Miley had been her normal self that hand would have been sitting, slapped on its owner's desk, but she wasn't herself, she hadn't been herself for seven months.

She nodded, and the dark hand rested on the delicate pink patterned maternity dress that lay over her stomach.

"Hey!" Amber screeched, pulling back the hand as if Miley had slapped her. "Mr. Martin!" she screamed, waving her arm in the air, "Mr. Martin, Miley kicked me!"

"Yes, Amber" he drawled sarcastically, "a girl who can barley stand without help kicked you."

"She did!" Amber insisted.

"I saw it!" Ashley chimed in.

"Ms. Truscott, please tell me if these two are telling the truth." He said, impatiently bouncing his water bottle on the desk.

"Amber put her hand on Miley's stomach" Lilly told him, glaring at the girl, "but that' it."

"The baby kicked her" Miley admitted, sitting up. At this point all teachers either hated her or pitied her, and Mr. Martin pitied her.

"Well then, Amber stop blaming your problems on the unborn, Miley, please keep your stomach to yourself, okay?"

"'Kay" Miley whispered, getting back to her homework as she turned so that she faced Oliver, not Amber. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Jake scribble something onto paper, fold it up, and slipped it onto Amber's desk. Amber unfolded it, her eyes flying across the paper. Sticking her tongue out at Jake she turned back to painting her perfect pink nails.

Jake only gave Miley a sad smile in response. Huffing, she returned to her busywork just as the bell rang out in the hallway.

Miley and Lilly waited for everyone to file out, Jake would stay but his next class was on the opposite side of the school.

"Just ignore them." Lilly advised, extending her hand to her BFF. Miley grabbed the hand and stood. Moving was harder now, especially navigating the crowded halls. Lilly would take her books, because that was what she'd offered to do. It wasn't that Miley couldn't get up by herself or hold her own books, but her back and feet ached, and Lilly had offered, so why not?

"Ignoring them is like ignoring a seven foot pimple. It ain't gonna happen" Miley told her as they walked out of the room.

"You come up with the weirdest sayings." Lilly sighed, following her out.

AN: so, yeah, I know it's short. This is just to give you an idea what school is like for them now. I promise that next chapter will be longer, or, atleast, more eventful...HINT HINT!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Month: November (7)

"mmmm" Miley winced in pain, holding her side suddenly, dropping the scoreboard she was supposed to be holding.

"Miley?" Lilly asked, letting the volleyball she'd just hit sail over the net, focusing on her friend.

"I…I'm fine" she whispered. She still looked pained, but she fixed the board to show the new score.

"No you're not" Jenny, one of their classmates insisted, walking over to Miley.

"Is it the baby?" Carol, a nosey classmate asked as they gathered around her. It was suffocating, fourteen sweaty girls surrounding her.

"Break it up" Mr.Lynch called, striding across other courts, "Miley, are you okay?"

"Yeah" she told him, giving him a shaky thumbs-up.

"Why don't you go to the nurse, just to make sure?" he asked, "For my sanity." Mr. Lynch was a nice teacher, but uncomfortable around his pregnant pop star student.

"No, really, I'm fine, the baby's fine, everyone's fine." She told him, sitting up in her plastic chair.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah" Glancing at the clock he saw it was four minutes until the bell. Stepping back he blew the whistle hanging around his neck.

"Great job today guys. Remember, skills tests are tomorrow!" he screamed as they congregated around him, "Practice! Practice! Practice! Go change!" They scattered towards their respective locker rooms, Miley and Lilly at the back of the crowd of giggling girls.

"Are you super-sure you're alright?" Lilly asked, skeptical.

"Yea, I'm fine" Miley said, taking her BFF's hand and placing it where the little foot was kicking repeatedly, "we're both FINE." She insisted, ignoring the pain in her side. It was a growing pain, but it wasn't the baby, of that she was sure. It wasn't until the end of her next class that she finally gave in.

"My side hurts" she told the nurse as they walked in.

"Could it be you're having contractions?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's not the baby" Miley insisted, ignoring the sarcasm.

"If you insist." She sighed, "Sit down and put this under your tongue" she ordered, handing over a thermometer, "when you're done you can call your mom or dad, okay?" Not answering, Miley stuck the plastic-covered metal under her tongue. A minute or so later they looked at the reading. "100.9" she read aloud, "you have a fever, and should go home" she told Miley, "now call your parent." She handed her the phone, and Miley dialed the number.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Daddy its Miley. No, I'm not in labor. Can you come pick me up? I have a fever and my side really hurts" she complained, "no. Yes I'm sure. Positive. Look would you just come pick me up? See ya then. Bye." She hung up. "He'll be her in ten minutes" she told the nurse.

"Alright, I'll write you both passes. You get your books, and you go back to class." She handed them the little slips.

"Thanks" they chorused, leaving the small, too-clean room.

"Miley are you sure you're okay?" Lilly asked, concerned.

"My side hurts." She admitted, "But it's not the baby."

"But how can you be sure? It's not like you've had a baby before."

"Lilly, when your knee hurts does someone ask if you're sure it's not your ankle? No."

"Alright" she sighed, "I have to go to Civics, but I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"'Kay" Miley answered, walking the other direction, "Bye!"

"Hello, I'm looking for my daughter Miley" she heard the familiar voice ask twelve minutes later, "She's in the nurse's office?"

"Down the hall, last door on your right" instructed the secretary in her wobbly old voice.

"Thanks" he said. A minute later he appeared in the doorway, "Hey Miles" he whispered as she stood up, handing him her backpack.

"Your daughter had a fever of 101 and is complaining of a pain in her side" the nurse told him, "I think it may be labor, but she insists it's not, I advise you take her to a doctor. Please sign her out at the front desk." Soon she was signed out and out the door.

"What's up Miley?" he asked, slinging her heavy backpack of his shoulder.

"My side REALY hurts" she told him, hanging onto his arm. "REALY"

"Are you sure it's no-"

"No, it's not but it REALY hurts" she interrupted, making sure he got the message.

"Alright, let's take you to the hospital" he told her, kissing her head, "let's get this checked out."

Half an hour later she sat on the cold doctor's bed as a doctor talked quietly to her father. She had appendicitis, which ment her appendix wanted out.

"Miley, they're going to get ready while you change into this" he gestured to the oversized hospital gown next to her, "and then they'll operate. Nothing major, you'll be out though, and I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

"Kay" she whispered, looking at the plastic-paper gown. It was ugly and huge, because most people who wore it were nine months, not seven, and fully grown women on top of that.

"You'll be alright bud" he told her, giving her a quick hug before leaving, "at least it's not the baby, right?"

"Right" she whispered. At least she would still be fat and tender after the operating room. Something to look forward to.

AN: exciting enough? Okay, so not REALLY exciting, but it was longer than normal!!


	7. Chapter 7

My goddaughter was a tiny little thing, but the many hospital covers her father had piled on, added to the pillow pile beneath her head, made her seem minuscule, excluding the large belly. It seemed so out of place on her frame as she slept soundly.

"Sweet Pea?" I asked, watching my goddaughter turn from her left side to her right as her eyes began to open.

'Hi" Miley whispered, smiling, "why are you here?"

"We were gonna surprise you" I told her truthfully, "For Thanksgiving, and I came a few days early."

"Thanks"

"How do ya feel?" I asked, referring to the stitches.

"Fat." She complained, crossing her arms.

I chuckled, "well if you have enough energy to feel like that, then nothing else is bothering you?"

"My feet are really swollen" she offered, "and my back aches."

"Anything appendix related?" I asked, still laughing softly.

"Nope" she answered.

"Then I have a request" I told her, sitting down beside her.

"What?" she asked as I pushed away her bangs.

"When do I get to meet the boy who turned my baby goddaughter into a balloon?"

"He's right there" she told me, pointing towards the doorway. The trademark sandy hair of my favorite zombie-slayer came into focus as he walked towards us, taking a seat on Miley's other side.

"Well hey there" I greeted. Jake Ryan was as hard to imagine a father as Miley to be a mother, and yet it was obvious in his eyes, the way he sat gingerly so as not to shake the bed, the way he tenderly traced his fingers on her stomach, that he was in love. He wasn't going to bolt any time soon, and he wouldn't dump all the baby work on Miley. "I'm Miley's Aunt Dolly."

"Hi" he said, smiling up at me with his perfect white teeth, "Miley's told me a lot about you."

"I hope it was good"

"Some good, some funny, but none bad" he told me truthfully. A bump came from behind us, I turned to see a pale young girl, she couldn't have been more then eight. In her arms she held a wobbly hospital tray, and behind her was a nurse.

"You're awake!" the girl said, surprised.

"I'm awake" Miley agreed, sitting up as I moved the rolling table in front of Miley for the tray to go on. The little girl proudly gave her mother the tray as she sat between Miley's legs and helped place the tray down carefully. She smiled happily across at Miley, somewhat expectant.

"Thanks" she said, graciously, "and I'm guessing this cutie wants an autograph?"

"Yes please!" she screamed, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Alright, what's your name?" she asked good naturedly as she took the pen and paper the nurse offered her.

"Sophie!" the girl answered excitedly.

"Aw, I love that name!" Miley cooed, writing a couple quick sentences on the paper before signing her name. "Do you want one from Jake too?" she asked. Sophie nodded excitedly. Gladly he signed his name.

"Do ya want one from me too?" I asked, taking the paper.

"Yes, please" the nurse requested. Of course, the girl wouldn't recognize her, too young, but the nurse looked old enough to.

"Ya know if ya want her daddy can sign it too, if you come back later." I offered, passing the paper back.

"Will I be here?" Sophie asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah" she answered, "We'll be back then" she told us, taking Sophie off of the bed, "Say good bye Soph"

"Bye!" she said, cheerfully hopping out of the room.

"Bye Sophie!" we chorused, waving.

"I really do like that name" Miley told Jake as she dug into her pancakes.

"You like every name" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Not true!" she defended, "I like all GIRL names!"

"Well what if it's a boy?" he asked haughtily.

"Your choice, anything except Jake Jr." she told him.

"Cruel, cruel girl." He sighed, leaning back on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Month: December, (8)

"I want to go home!" Miley whined, crossing her arms. She had been stuck in her room for the past week, and, everyday there were more complaints. Normally, she'd be home by now, but she had a slight fever that could transfer to the baby. Basically, they wanted to keep her there for observation.

"I can't help you with that" I told her, moving my Sorry! piece out from home.

"I know" she sighed, bumping my piece back home, "but I still want to go home."

"Just get that fever down and you will be home." Jake added, moving his own piece into his color's "safe" area. "Everyone at school misses you."

"I'm not allowed back into school anyways" she insisted, glaring at her father. The original plan had for her to be home tutored after Thanksgiving, but they were going to start early because of this, it would be easier.

"t's not my fault bud" he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I believe that" she retorted sarcastically, groaning as Oliver bumped her piece, so close to safety, back home. "I think my fever's down"

"Go ahead, test it and fine yourself wrong like last time" Robby offered, shrugging, "you get it down and we can bolt." Miley ignored him, placing it into her ear and pressing the green button. It beeped.

"98" I read aloud, "congratz"

"Yes!" she screamed, punching her fist in the air and upsetting the game board hopelessly. We helped her put back the game board as Robby finished the paperwork Just as we were about to leave her Hannah Phone, now so useless, rang.

"Hey Trace" she answered as Jackson wheeled her out, "yeah, I'm actually on my way out right now. Okay, see ya Thursday, bye!" she said, flipping the rhine-stone pink phone off. Secretly, I smiled to myself. Miley had no clue that we were planning a baby shower for her, she didn't suspect a thing.

Jake supported Miley as we walked up to the front porch, Jackson ahead of everyone to open the door. Inside were pink and blue streamers intertwined hanging from the ceiling. A b-themed paper tablecloth made table more festive as it held a small sheet cake with baby decorations. Presents piled from behind the couch for easy acess and people lounged happily chatting on the chairs, couch, and floor. "SURPRISE!" they screamed, seeing us.

"Oh my God!" Miley screamed, her face instantly turning from regular happy to exuberant.

"Welcome to your baby shower" I told her as she walked past us, into the house. All her friends, from everyday to the very latest stars filled the room. A group of girls were giggling nervously watching Vanessa Ann Hudgens talk to Ashley Tisdale. The Sprouse twins were obviously comparing bruises with a bunch of Lilly's skateboarding friends, and on and on.

"Whadda ya think?" Jake asked, coming up behind her.

"It's amazing" she replied smiling as she took in the scene. Everyone ignored the TV camera crew traveling around the room to capture the party and talk.

"Not to be rude" Cole (or was Dylan?) interrupted, standing, "but I'm starved, can we please start on the cake?"

"Yeah I'm starved" agreed one of the skateboarders.

"Cake for everyone!" Robby cheered, walking over to cut it. A line formed behind him, Miley, Jake, and I at the front, our plates ready to hold huge slices.

AB: so, yeah, pointless but cute…will probably update soon, no guarantees though!


	9. Author's Note

"who's point of view?" you may ask. Guess! First person to correctly guess wins…um…they win! I'll find an appropriate wonderful prize later. Maybe the baby's name or gender choice? Probably that. Good Luck to you all!


	10. Chapter 10

"The nursery's ready" she proclaimed, leaning into me. She glared as I stumbled back at the sudden weight gain on my body. Taking her large belly in her hand she screamed, "Mommy's ready!"

"But daddy's not" I teased, placing my own hand on the belly.

"Oh you just love me like this." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"No," I answered truthfully, turning her so that her hands were in mine, "I just don't want you to go through all that pain. Please, rethink it Miley. I don't think I'll be able to bear seeing you in so much pain."

"No" she answered resolutely not meeting my gaze.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked, gently giving her a shake.

"Duh I'm scared." She answered, "But I'm not changing my mind. You only live once, and I want to experience everything I can."

"You only live once, so you better treat yourself right. Be kind to your body Mile, you're fourteen, it's okay to have a C-Section."

"Not a C-Section" she spat, "maybe if I'm not too far along and it really hurts and I go to the hospital, and then maybe pain killers, but no way are they cutting me up."

"Not you, just a little cut" I held my fingers an inch apart, "miniscule. You can still wear a bathing suit and everything."

"No"

"Give it up Jake" Lilly comforted, walking into the room, "my mom's a professional. She knows how to treat pain and she knows so much more than any old doctor."

"You know what?" I asked, sick of this fight, "fine. Go ahead, but don't expect me to take the blame if it hurts. I am blameless. You brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, just like a brought the pregnancy on myself because somebody didn't use protection!" she snapped.

"It broke, and you should have protected yourself too!" I screamed back. Suddenly we were screaming insults and names at each other as Lilly tried to keep the peace.

"Miley calm down!" she screamed, placing her hands forcefully on her shoulders.

"You're such a jerk Jake" she screamed, ignoring Lilly.

"I'm the jerk? Have I ever been mean to you purposefully? No, I haven't!"

"You care too much" she screamed, breaking through Lilly and giving me a hard slap across the face. I didn't fight back. She was due in a week, I wasn't one of those guys who thought girls were weak, and she certainly wasn't, but I wasn't about to stress out someone carrying any guy's kid, let alone my own.

"Miles" I heard her father reprimand walking into the room.

"Daddy!" she cried, rushing over to him and crying into his arm. She was like a baby sometimes, only being mean away from her parents.

"What happened Miles?" he asked, sinking into the new rocking chair next to him.

"I don't know what happened, but it's his fault!" she accused, sitting on his lap. Rolling my eyes I watched Robby stand up.

"Miley, why don't you and Lilly go have some ice cream while I talk to Jake. I bought your favorite."

"Make him pay" I heard her mutter as she dragged Lilly out behind her.

"Mr. Stewart I swear, I didn't mean to upset her." I rushed as soon as the door closed. Surprisingly, he laughed.

"Jake I've been in your position twice. You probably have it worse than I did; she's got double hormones racing. I don't blame you for the fight, God knows I've had my share of pointless fights, but I will ask you to just try to avoid them when possible. I know she provokes them, but it also puts a lot of stress on her. The more stress the more likely premature labor. Okay?"

"Kay" I agreed, glad he understood.

"Let's get some ice cream." He offered, standing up. As we left the room we heard a loud, terrifying shriek from downstairs. It was a shriek a new by heart. It was Miley.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake and I rushed down the stairs in a haze of worry, only to find Miley and Lilly laughing as they dialed a phone number.

"What happened?" I asked tiredly. It was probably a false alarm if they were laughing.

"Miley" Lilly worked not to laugh, "Dropped her ice cream. And it scared the mouse."

"That mouse is still here?" I sighed, walking over to the cabinet to get a trap. Lilly now had the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom" she sang, still struggling, and losing, against the laughter. "Yeah, Miley's in labor. No, we don't know, there's only been one. Yeah okay. Thanks mom." What? I thought it had been a mouse. "She's going to finish the grocery shopping and then come here. She says that labor will probably take awhile and just to be comfortable." She explained to Miley, who I saw in the shiny refection of the cabinet drawer pull shrug and go back to ice cream.

"Miley I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you" Jake apologized, kneeling by her side.

"I forgive you" I heard her smile. "Daddy, aren't you gonna call Aunt Dolly?"

"What?" I asked as Lilly handed me the phone.

"Aunt Dolly, she said she wanted to be here." She explained, taking the phone and dialing the numbers for me. "I'll do it. Hi. Aunt Dolly? Yeah it's me, Miley. Can you come over? Sure. Alright, I'll see you then. You too. I will, bye." She hung up and placed the phone on the table. Not knowing what to do I set out to finish what I'd started, setting traps.

"Daddy don't" Miley cried, grabbing my arm as I set the trap. "don't kill her daddy."

"I'm not gonna kill her" I laughed, "just catch her, and set her out far, far away from us."

"Daddy!"

"Miley what do you expect me to do?" I asked, turning to her, "that mouse will spread germs. It'll scare people. I have to get it out of the house."

'"Daddy!" she whined, but this time not in terror of a dead mouse, but in pain.

"Just breathe" I instructed, trying not to show the panic raging inside of me. "In and out."

"It's not the bad" she told me, bending to lean onto her knees. "Really it's not."

"Then use it as practice" I suggested, "In and out."

"In and out" she muttered, but talking seemed to be making it harder to breathe. Finally, she stood upright.

"I'm fine" she insisted, "it wasn't that bad, it just caught me off guard."

"I know" I told her, watching Lilly roll her eyes. "Wanna watcha movie while we wait?" she offered, "I brought a couple over."

"Sure" she agreed, picking up her ice cream, "what did you bring?"

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, She's the Man, The Lake House, and Zombie High, season 2, including the Hannah Montana episode!"

"No Zombie High" Jake insisted, making himself a bowl of ice cream as an evil grin spread over Miley's face.

"Defiantly Zombie High" she insisted, taking the case from me and popping it in the DVD player. Scrolling through episodes she finally landed on her first on the show. She loved teasing Jake about the episode, but he never made fun of her kissing a dog.

Things progressed slowly for a while. Every so often Miley would get contractions and they'd pause the show, but otherwise everything was normal. They laughed and joked until Mrs. Truscott finally arrived two hours later. After that she helped Jake and Robby prepare Miley's room for the birth, she didn't come in until two that night, tired and sick of labor.

"Alright Miles, tell me when you get your next contraction" Mrs. Truscott told her, scratching some notes onto a clipboard. It wasn't long until Miley was squeezing her pain into Lilly's "willing" hand. Jake rushed forward to offer his hand, but Miley reached passed him towards me as she screamed. Taking her in my arms she curled as much as she could into my lap, her head pouring tears onto my shoulder as her nails dug painfully in my upper arms. Dejectedly, I watched Jake walk out.

"Howdy partner" Dolly greeted him, looking up from her cards. "What's wrong?" she asked, standing.

"She doesn't want me" he whined, leaning against Miley's closed door, "she wants her dad."

"Can you blame her?" she asked bluntly. "If you were in pain wouldn't you want your parents?"

"No" he answered untruthfully. "Alright, yeah, I would. But I'm the father, I should be there."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Sometimes it seems like she doesn't love me" he told her, ignoring the question.

"She loves you" Jackson told him, surprising both Dolly and Jake. Fumbling with her jacket pocket, Jackson handed him a little book opened to a page full of flowery writing. "Read it."

_Dear Diary,_

"Jackson!" Dolly reprimanded.

"Just read it."

_The flower parade continues. Have I told you about it? Every day Jake has left a sweet-smelling rose on my desk, complete with a card, water, and vase. I must have a dozen by now, and he still continues to send them. When I tell him to save his money he just says that this is the best use because it make me happy, isn't that sweet? He's the best guy I could hope for, he never leaves my side. Sometimes I get so frustrated at him, and I can't help but kill myself later, because the frustration is caused by him being there for me all the time. Isn't that stupid? Uh-oh, dinner. I'll continue later Diary, bye!_

"Okay so maybe she does like me." He said, smiling to himself.

"Go back in there sport" Dolly commanded, opening the door, "she needs you." He stumbled in, sitting next to me on the bed. Miley wasn't squeezing my shoulders anymore, but she was still crying, and I was failing at comforting her.

"shhhh" I instructed, rocking a bit, "it'll be okay." Reaching over, Jake started to rub her back. Slowly, Miley uncurled herself, revealing her tear-stained face from my shoulder.

"I want to go to the hospital" she announced to the room, wiping her nose on her ready sleeve.

"Can we still do that?" I asked Mrs. Truscott as she sat beside me.

"We'll have to check how far she's dilated." She answered, "Last time it was about six centimeters, so at that pace she'd nearly be at seven now. If she's not yet at eight, I think we can risk it, otherwise I wouldn't only because we'd be cutting it close."

"Did you hear that Miley?" I asked, she nodded as I lay her back onto a ready mountain of pillows. "Let's wait outside while she's checked." I suggested, taking Jake and Lilly out with me. When we came back in Miley had wiped away her tears and pulled back her hair, and was in the process of slipping on her ballet slippers.

"She's just at seven right now" we were informed as Jake and Lilly helped Miley throw somethings into her backpack as a hospital bag. "The hospital's realy close, so I'm going to call ahead so they're ready for us." She explained, "If you want they'll probably let me help with the birth, but it's your choice."

"I think she'd like that" I told her.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is so much better" I sighed, sitting back as the epidural took effect.

"It's kicking in?" Mrs. Truscott asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah, it's kicking in."

"Good" she agreed, "because you're ready to push."

"But I just got here!" I protested, opening my eyes to glare at her. I was just getting used to the epidural. It wasn't painless, but so much better, and now she wanted me to push? No way!

"I can't control these things" she answered, shrugging, "but we still have a couple of minutes for instructions. Push when you feel like it, especially through contractions. If I give you any instructions, listen, because I only want to help this go smoothly, okay?"

"Okay" I agreed, pulling Jake and Lilly to my side. The room was simple, with the bed in the middle and a couple of comfy and plastic chairs against the window-wall. Jackson was playing Nintendo against Oliver, occasionally yelled out, adding to the sreams of neighboring rooms where others were already giving birth. Aunt Dolly and Dad were glaring at the two and standing on my right as Jake and Lilly hovered on my left. "Can I just use the bathroom first?"

"Sure" she agreed, helping my pull back the covers. The medicine had started numbing my lower body, so she helped me to the toilet. No contractions hit on the way there, but on the way back, just as I neared the bed a big one hit. Squatting, I breathed heavily as everyone tried to coach me through. Unknowingly, I pushed.

"Owwwww" I moaned, not knowing that the feeling I was experiencing was due to the baby starting to rip its way through me.

"Just don't push" Dad coached, I nodded, thinking I wasn't.

"It hurts" I told him, hanging onto the IV.

"I know baby" he answered, "just bear through it and you'll get to the bed, okay?"

"It's over" Mrs. Truscott announced, reading the machine next to the bed.

"No it's not" I informed them, still crouching close to the floor.

"Come on Miley," dad said, pulling my up, "let's sit on the bed." Unwillingly, I followed his arm to sit on the side of the bed. I was still pushing, and realizing what was happening.

"Jake!" I cried, reaching for his arm to crush. "It's coming Jake."

"Miley, can…," he stuttered nervously, "can I see?" nodding, I lifted the hospital gown over my stomach to reveal that a little of the head had escaped. Trembling, he reached out to touch the head. Laughing, I nodded him on, not pushing any more.

"Miley you have to keep pushing" Mrs. Truscott instructed, kneeling next to me. "I can help Jake catch the baby if you want."

"I'd like that" I told her as she helped me swing my legs onto the bed. Moaning in the tremendous pain, I pushed, not noticing people shift around me. Jake was now at my legs with Lilly and Oliver "getting ice" in the hallway. Jackson had followed them as Aunt Dolly and dad encouraged me. The thing I noticed least was the TV camera circling me.

An hour of fruitless pushing past before I worked up the courage to ask a question, "Can I go back to squatting?" I asked, "I didn't hurt so much there." I explained to ward off questions. Within a minute I was squatting again, dad supporting me from behind and Jake in front of me as I leaned on him, his hand underneath me to support the head. The camera attempted to wedge itself between Jake and I.

"auuhhgg" I moaned, giving a hard push. On the bed that push hadn't gotten very far, but with gravity helping I felt the baby dropped from eyes out to the entire head.

"You have to feel this" Jake told me. As I protested, he brought my hands down to cradling the little head. "It's a baby" he said, smiling.

"I'm having a baby" I agreed, as if this thought had only just dawned on me. "I'm having a baby Jake."

"You are"

"There's a baby coming out of me"

"Let's get it out" he suggested, but I wanted to savor the moment.

"There's a real live baby" I wondered, feeling around the little face carefully.

"A real baby" he agreed as the adults started yelling for me to push. I did, scaring myself with the strange noise of pain coming from my mouth as I did so.

"It's not coming" I cried ten minutes later. "It hurts and it's not coming."

"Let me see" Mrs. Truscott offered, scooting Jake aside. "Give a big push Miles" she instructed as she tightly held the little head. Another scary sound escaped my lips as she pulled and I pushed. Jake and my hands were still cradling the baby as I suddenly felt all the pressure escape my body, and a new body wriggling in my arms. Together, we placed the little body on my chest as I leaned into my father. Closing my eyes, I listened as they cut the chord.

I must have fallen asleep like that, because the next thing I remember is waking up with Jake holding a little baby beside me. I was on the bed, a new, clean gown on as well as clean sheets. Blinking, the people around me were all talking; no one had noticed I was awake until…

"Hey there" Jake said, leaning over me, "your awake."

"I'm achy" I told him truthfully, looking with wonder at the baby in his arms. My baby.

AN: ya like? Everyone I pmed, if you didn't respond, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait any longer! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm achy" she told him truthfully, looking with wonder at the baby in his arms. Their baby.

"Anything I can get for you?" he asked, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder.

"Not at the moment" she answered, curling into his warm body to get a better look at the baby. Snuggling into his chest she saw that it had blue eyes with flecks of green, or was it green with blue? Both colors were very separate, true, and bright, but also blended beautiful for a stunning look. The thick hair was a curly, and kind of strawberry blonde, but darker. Skimming down the face, Miley noticed that a small tube was up her nose. "What's that?" she asked, concerned.

"It's just making sure she breathes" he answered, calmly, "She gave us a bit of a scare right after you went out. She's okay, and can probably breathe on her own, but we don't want to take chances."

"As long as she's okay"

"She's fine." He assured her, "actually, it was better that she was born in the hospital because they reacted so quickly."

"She?" Miley asked, "We have a baby girl?"

"Yup, no baby boy to pee in your face" he answered.

"Boys are disgusting." She declared, wrinkling her nose.

"Want to hold her?" Jake offered.

"I'll drop her" Miley answered sheepishly, drawing back from Jake.

"You won't drop her"

"I will."

"If you drop her she'll fall one inch into your lap and roll down until she safely lands on the mountain of pillows on the foot of your bed, but if it makes you feel better, we'll put a pillow under your arms." He answered. Unwillingly, Miley placed a pillow in front of her and set her arms in a cradle on top. Gently, Jake placed the tiny girl into her mother's arms as Miley adjusted them to fit the petite body.

"She's tiny" Miley gasped, "I think her body can fit in my hand."

"She's just a little too big for that" Jake agreed. The little girl started to whine and cry.

"What's wrong?" Miley cooed. Her diaper wasn't wet, she wasn't sleepy, so what else was there?"

"I think she's hungry" Jake offered, taking her back so Miley could unbutton her gown. Slowly, Miley fiddled with the buttons as Aunt Dolly walked over to the bed, sitting next to Miley.

"Want some help?" she asked, gladly taking the little baby from Jake. Gratefully, Miley listened to her Aunt's instructions as Jake wondered at her strength. Miley was beautiful, and stereotypical beautiful girls weren't strong like she was. Ashley and Amber would have had an abortion, or at least a C-Section, but Miley had chosen the hardest road. Unfortunately, it had been too tough for her. The road she ended up with was "normal", but not for fourteen year olds. For them it was a challenge, and she'd made it through with a couple of stitches and aches, but nothing that wouldn't heal. She was amazing.

"She's sucking!" Miley squealed as the little mouth latched onto its mother's left breast, which was closest to Jake.

"Perfect" Dolly cooed, also admiring her goddaughter. "So, not to be rude, but you should probably name her."

"We should" Jake agreed, stroking the baby's soft head.

"It has to be something original." Miley told them, watching Jake stroke the baby's hair with unimaginable love. "I hate those names that everyone has, like Julia and Emily."

"Alright" Jake laughed, "so not Cathy, or Katy, or Maddie, or Christy then"

"Exactly" Miley answered, not catching his sarcasm." What about Leslie?"

"My sister's name is Leslie" Jake told her, "I'm not scarring our daughter by naming her after my sister."

"Alright" Miley stalled, raking her brain, "what about Lorelai?"

"Lorelai?" Jake asked. He'd heard the named before, but he couldn't remember…oh yeah, "We are not naming our daughter after a girly show character." He said forcefully.

"If you'd watch just one episode, you'd see. And I want her to be like Lorelai."

"You want her to get pregnant at 16?" Jake asked, rolling his eyes.

"No. I want her to have unconditional love, and be witty, and smart, and unafraid to laugh. Lorelai enjoys her life to the fullest, and achieves everything she wants."

"And sleeps with the father of the child she had at sixteen after breaking up with her fiancé of one year." He replied.

"Watch the show" Miley insisted.

"Not naming our daughter after Lorelai."

"Rory?"

"No" he answered quickly, reminding Miley very much of Luke Danes.

"Sookie?"

"What's a Sookie?" he asked, making Miley laugh.

"You just quoted the show" Dolly told him.

"What?" Miley asked, not remembering.

"In the birthday episode, when Emily first hears the name, remember?"

"Oh right"

"For get I asked" he sighed, "what about Dorothy?"

"No Wizard of Oz names"

"Then what does that leave us with?" Jake sighed.

"Alexis"

"No Gilmore Girls" Jake sighed.

"Lucy? Mary? Ruthie?"

"No Seventh Heaven."

"Wren?" Miley whimpered.

"No Baby Blues" Jake sighed, "what about Abigail?"

"Good idea" Miley agreed, "but no. Ashley's sister is named Abigail. What about…Annabelle?"

"I like it" Jake agreed, "But the middle name has to be Hannah."

"Why Hannah?" Miley asked, not getting it at first. As a look of comprehension dawned on her face she playfully slapped Jake's arm. "If you insist" she agreed. "It is a pretty name."

"Annabelle Hannah Ryan" Jake sighed, sinking into the pillows.

"Annabelle Hannah Montana" Dolly countered, laughing.

"Annabelle Hannah Stewart" Miley sighed as the baby's suck began to lessen, "I like it."

AN: so what do YOU think of the name?????


	14. Chapter 14

The sight was beautiful. A sleepy mother leaned over a cheery pink bassinet. Her arms rested on the edge, cradling her head as she sleepily watched her baby girl. Her hair, a tangled mess, spread beautifully over her shoulders, long and curly. The baby in the bassinet was the picture of an angel. Soft, dark blonde hair was just long enough to put in one of those little bows. She smiled slightly, in that perfect baby-sleep position.

"Hey" Jake whispered, placing his hand gently on Miley's back, "why don't you sleep?"

"Who'll watch her?" she whispered sleepily, letting out a little yawn.

"I will." He answered, helping her up. She didn't support her own weight, but relied on him, her arms around his neck as he helped her limp to their bed.

"No you won't." she answered, sitting heavily on her pink comforter and letting Jake pull her shirt up and over her head.

"You two better not even be thinking about doin' what I think you are." Robby warned, passing by the door and seeing Jake lifting his daughter's shirt.

"No sir" Jake answered quickly, "I'm just trying to convince your daughter here that Annie'll be a-okay if she isn't on 24-7 watch."

"You can't convince her of that, believe me I've tried." Robby told him, laughing, "just let her, she'll tier herself out eventually."

"See, I'm sane." Miley shot at Jake, sticking out her pink tongue.

"I never said that" Robby defended, walking into the room as Miley pulled on her nightgown. "Look sweetie, I know you love that little girl, but I promise, no one's going to take her away to the adoption agency while you sleep, okay?"

"Fine" she sighed, slipping off her jeans.

"You want me to tuck you in like a little baby?" he offered, throwing the jeans and shirt into the hamper, and missing.

"I'd like that" she told him.

"Alright little Miley-Bear!" he cried, yanking her off the bed. Quickly, he ripped back the covers before lifting her into his arms, much like a groom might carry his bride. She laughed as he plopped her gently on the bed and started cocooning her in soft covers. "Tight enough?" he asked teasingly. She nodded. After a big bear hug he left, shutting off the lights as he went.

Bright sun woke Miley the next morning. Streams of light filtered through her thin curtains, beaming her right in the face. Giving up her dreams of sleeping in, Miley dug her feet into the soft carpet, walking over to the little bassinet. The little, empty bassinet.

Don't panic, she thought, Jake probably just took her. Yet she could feel her heart beating faster. Where was her baby? Who had taken her?

"Dad!" she screamed, her feet planted like tree roots to the floor.

"What?" he called back.

"Did Jake take Annie?" she asked. Feet thumped up the stairs, quickly, in rhythm with her speeding heart.

"No" he answered, "why?"

"She-She isn't here" Miley stuttered, reality sinking in. Robby would have told her. Jake didn't have her. Where was she?

"Don't worry hun" Robby told her, enveloping her small frame in his large one, "we'll find her."

"What if we don't?" Miley asked, letting tears silently stream down her face. "What if we never find her? What if she's gone forever? Oh my God. I woke up, in the middle of the night, she was crying, but I didn't get up! She stopped, so I thought she was okay. What if…if someone took her? Daddy, what if she was kidnapped?"

"Shhhh" he whispered, stroking his daughter's stray curls and holding her tight. He had to be strong for her, and yet he was sure this hurt him more than her. She was worried about her daughter, he both about his granddaughter and the pain his daughter was and would be going through. With every squeeze of his hug he wanted to pull her pain away, make it leave her. But it was impossible.

"Where's Jackson?" Miley asked, wiping her tears away.

"At a sleepover."

"Who would do this to me?"

"I don't know Miles," Robby answered, "but we haven't even started looking yet, come on, let's not get worked up over nothing." Silently, she followed him out of the room.

"You're dead!" the threat rang through the entirety of Malibu. Loud and clear. "Do you hear me Jackson?"

"It was just a joke" he answered feebly, giving a nervous laugh as he handed Annabel back to her mother.

"Just a joke?" Miley asked. She was pure anger, fire streaming from her mouth and nose. She wanted to kill him, but make his suffering long and painful. "Your sister's sanity, your father's happiness, and your niece's safety were all sacrificial for a stupid joke!"

"It was a dare"

"Miley, let me talk to him" Robby told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Make him pay" she huffed, turning her back on the two and marching to sit on top of the stairs. Silently, she watched them interact as she fed her hungry daughter.

"Jackson how could you?" Robby burst.

"I didn't think anyone would notice." He answered.

"Do you remember two weeks ago how scared I was when you weren't at the right meeting place in the mall? How could you think we wouldn't notice?"

"I assumed you sleep in."

"Your sister's already adjusting to waking up ever two hours, of coarse we'd notice!" he cried, "what were you thinking?"

"That the girl who dared me was hot and promised to kiss me if I did it." He answered simply. "What does it matter? I'm looking at a life time grounding any way you look at it."

"Way more than that, son. You punishment is in the hands of Miley and Jake."

"Jake?" Jackson asked, confused, "why does he matter?"

"Annabel's as much his daughter as she is Miley's. He'll be here any minute."

"Oh boy."

"But first" Robby added, getting a whiff of his son, who hadn't showered in three straight days, "run up and take a COLD shower."

"Yes sir."

AN: yeah, boredom is a funny thing. Turns out I'm continuing this story instead. Tee hee. Hope ya likes it!


	15. Chapter 15

"Bye Jackson!" Miley called, waving cheerily to her brother's back

"See ya!" Jake called, waving his left arm, his right being slung around Miley's back. "Have fun"

"You guys are brilliant, real geniuses." Jackson called, slamming his bag angrily into the trunk.

"We are, aren't we?" Miley teased, pretending to think about it. "To bad you didn't get that gene."

"Yeah. Right." He scoffed, slipping into the backseat of Robby's car. "I won't miss you."

"Ditto you."

The car drove away, spraying a little dust in it's wake, zooming Jackson onto his doom. Robby was driving him to the airport for his four o'clock flight. He was going to live with Aunt Dolly, doing most of the house chores along with going to school. He would have to milk cows, collect eggs, teach horseback riding, and help her train her prized dogs for the next contest. Miley didn't pity him.

"Let me hold her" Jake begged as soon as the car was out of sight, "please?"

"No" Miley refused, playfully jerking Annabel out of his reach. "She's asleep."

"Well can I watch her while you're at Lilly's skateboarding competition?"

"She needs to be stimulated by the outside world!" Miley insisted, turning her back on him to go back in the house. They both knew that none of them would be allowed out in such a public place, but it was always fun to tease each other.

"She's a month old, I highly doubt skateboarding counts as stimulating anyways." Jake shot back, grabbing a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"I'll let you feed her, how about that?" she offered, taking her seat in the rocking chair, "the formula's on the bottom shelf, but you need to warm it up."

"I'm not the clueless jerk most boys are!" Jake shot back, faking hurt, "I know where things are."

"Fine, you know where things are, so what?"

"So I'm cool." He answered, placing a pink bottle in the microwave.

"Not know that you said that." She laughed.

"What rhyme's with friend?" Miley whispered, banging her pencil against her desk. Writing songs was harder than it looked. Sure, "mend" rhymed with "friend" but how could she make a song out of that? Was it always this hard to write? Was it just that it was her first time?

"Mend" Jake offered, placing his hand between the finger and desk, "don't wake Annabel." He instructed.

"No."

"Send? End? Bend? Lend?"

"Yes, great song. You're a true friend, but I won't mind when it ends. Brilliant lyrics you're a great help."

"What about 'here till the end'?" He offered.

"What?"

"You're a true friend, you're here till the end" Jake sang, off-key and barely to the correct tune, but enough so that Miley would get the lyrics.

"Brilliant!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck for a brief moment, before turning to jot it down. "That's great!"

"Glad you like it" he answered sheepishly.

"Listen to this" she commanded, lifting the paper to her eyes. "You're a tru-u-u-ue friend." She sang, "You're here till the end. I pull you aside when somethin ain't right, talk with me now and into the night 'cause you're a tru-u-u-ue friend." Jake burst out in quiet applause, a wide grin spreading over his face. "Now we can work on our song."

"Before we do." Jake interrupted, starting to sit up from his seat next to her. Stopping at a kneeling position, he began to fiddle with something in his jacket pocket. "I didn't want to do this around anyone. I already asked permission, and your dad seems okay with it. I think it would be…easier on us, and I love you so much. You're so strong and beautiful. Will you marry me?" he opened the little velvet box to reveal a small ring she'd admired a couple weeks ago in a jewelry shop. It was so sweet of him to get it, although she'd really ment that it would be perfect for her recently engaged cousin.

What was he thinking? Yes, they loved each other. Yes, they did have a kid, but they were fourteen, nearly fifteen. They couldn't drive and they couldn't go out in public without fans instantly converging on them. What would happen? What would people say? What would Lilly say? Were they too young, just like Chris and Lorelai from Gilmore Girls? She didn't want to say no for fear of becoming like Chris and Lore, but then again, who said real life was like that? She truly loved Jake, but who was to say it was just a teen thing? Were they really perfect for each other?

"Jake,"

AN: Haha! Cliff hanger! Though, I do have some good news: my dance team ( which I was so busy with, which is why I haven't been writing ) just won two awards! (first place, both of them) so we don't perform again until our recital, which is no big deal, so I'll be writing a lot more!!! YAY!!! Well, maybe you've noticed that, anyways….

BE VOCAL! SAY HOW YOU FEEL! I WANT 5 REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! (if I get that, the next chapter should come within a couple of days, otherwise it'll take at least a week! Well…maybe…)


	16. Chapter 16

"Jake" she whispered, completely shell-shocked. He sat there, patiently waiting for her to answer. When it seemed like she wouldn't…couldn't, he said.

"Miley? What are you thinking?" slowly he closed the box, placing it in her hand and pulling up a chair next to her. She fiddled with the box, gathering her thoughts before answering.

"I'm thinking that…do you really…have you thought about this?"

"Yes, I have." He answered earnestly, "I've thought about it a million times over, and there isn't anyone I'd rather spend my life with."

"No, I mean have you thought about the other stuff. Where we'll live, how we'll make a living. How we could support Annabel? I'm not allowed to touch my Hannah money until college, except some my dad takes out for Annie."

"I've though about that too. Your dad made me promise that if you said yes we'd live here, and that we'd both go to college. He'll help us, Miley. You've got a really great dad there. Mine isn't nearly as supportive." Miley knew that. It was common knowledge to any fan or friend of Jake that his father was very unsupportive of his chosen career. He'd tried to disown him, but had only been stopped when Mrs. Ryan threatened divorce if he did so. They were still teetering on the edge of divorce, currently attracting the most couple-news in Hollywood, although this might just knock them out. If she said yes.

"But what about when Annabel can't stay in here anymore? This room isn't big enough for three." Miley gestured around her general room. It was a very large and spacious room by anyone's standards, with halfe of it slightly raised to create the air that it was built to be two rooms. Her furniture and closet were on the lower half. On the opposite side, separated by a curtain, was Annabel's mini-room. Miley was not the cleanest person in the world. The room was pretty much a dump right now, because she had no time to clean it, but still spent a majority of her time in it. With Jake added it would just be too crazy, even for the most disorganized person. Organized chaoses didn't define this room, this room defined it.

"The second guest room. Look, Miley I have it all worked out, and what I don't we can figure out together. Just answer from your heart. Please, I'm so nervous."

"You?" she asked in disbelief, trying to pull off a luagh, "the most famous zombie slayer on TV. The man who didn't even miss a beat when a last-minute replacement forgot all his lines, is nervous at the thought of a single question?"

"It's an important question that deserves an answer."

"Jake, I would love to be Mrs. Miley Hannah Ryan." She told him, grinning.

"Your middle name's Hannah?"

"We had to get Hannah Montana from somewhere!"

"Whatever. Miley, I just want you to know that I'd be honored to take your name, instead of you taking mine."

"Jake Stewart? But it sounds so ordinary!"

"That's what makes it so extraordinary." He contradicted, "But if you really wanted, I guess that I could be Jake Montana, though it doesn't really have any ring to it."

"No" she agreed, scrunching up her nose, "It doesn't."

AN: so, short but eventful. Seems I like chapters like that. Sorry it wasn't up sooner! Dance auditions last FOREVER!!!!!!!! I'll be able to write more this weekend, but then it may seem to dwindle for a week or so because of this awesome class trip! Sorry, I'd love to write all the time, but I have a life, unfortunately, and it's VERY busy! Tell me your reactions, nothing makes me happier than coming home from a long day of classes to read your reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

"So" he whispered, "what do we do now?"

"Kiss?" she suggested. He seemed to like that idea, but just as their lips brushed a small cry sounded through the room.

"I'll get it" he offered, standing.

"No, she's probably hungry." Miley told him, "I'll get her." With a weak smile she turned and stood in one swift motion, striding over to the bassinet as the cries intensity and volume increased. "Hey" she cooed, "you hungry? Are you hungry baby? I bet you are." Scooping up her daughter she led her fiancé downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the house phone rang. As Miley made her way to the couch Jake picked up the phone.

"No, not right-"he began, "no, please. Fine." He sighed, placing the phone down, "Lilly in ten." He announced, rushing to open the doors before the blonde broke through the glass. Calmly ignoring Jake, Miley began to feed her daughter.

"You have to come to my show today, I'm totally gonna murder Heather with my new moves! I learned this one trick, it's so sweet. Johnny showed it to me; you know he really isn't a bad guy. Too bad he doesn't go to the same school. Remember when you were crushing on him? That seems like so long ago now. Doesn't it seem like an eternity ago?" she rambled, obviously on some form of sugar as she squeaked to a stop on her skateboard.

"Hi Lilly." Miley greeted, laughing at her friend's rambles. It wasn't often she got to see her BFF, and it was nice to have a piece of the outside world she missed so much come to her.

"Where's the soda?" Lilly asked, "I'm going for the world's longest sugar-high record!" that certainly explained a lot.

"No soda" Jake said quickly. He liked Lilly, he really did. He just got this odd feeling that she was still star-struck by him. The only thing she ever talked to him about was Zombie High, and that got annoying. Especially since the show had come to a painful halt two months ago.

"Oooo, what's this?" Lilly asked, noticing the jewelry box Miley had left on the table next to her. She hadn't had time to put on the ring yet, so she'd left it on the table.

"My engagement ring," Miley answered, a contagious smile spreading across her face, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Engaged? Why would you have an ega-oh my God!" she screamed, bouncing up and down, literally. "You proposed?" she squealed. Jake merely nodded sheepishly before ducking out. This was a girl's moment, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Can I see?" Lilly asked, coming to sit next to Miley, trying to contain herself. Without waiting for an answer she opened the little velvet-covered box to reveal a beautiful ring. It was simple, yet elegant. It looked to be merely a thin band of silver, but upon closer inspection one could see that a small squiggle ran around the outside, the inside of that tinted a bit white. "It's beautiful," she gasped, not daring to touch it.

"I haven't even got to see it yet." Miley announced, craning her neck, trying to see without disturbing Annabel.

"So when's the wedding?" Lilly asked eagerly.

"I've only been engaged for two minutes!" Miley laughed, "I don't think we've decided yet. I do know one thing, though."

"What?" Lilly asked eagerly.

"You'll be my maid of honor."

AN: so utterly pointless, yes, but necessary. Dance is, basically, over, and, no surprise, I didn't make the team; therefore one would think that I have tons of writing time. Not so. F-I-N-A-L-S STINK! So I'll update occasionally until about the 18th, and then I'm gone until the 22nd (?) of July, so not a lot of updates over the first half-or-so of summer!


	18. Congratulations Jordin Author's Note

I'm not really sure what to do for the next chapter, so I'm asking opinions…

A – Skip straight to the wedding

B – Lilly & Miley go dress shopping w/ Aunt Dolly, who has come to help them plan

C – Lilly is no help at all, not realizing how big this is for her friend

D – Jake's contract has a hidden movie deal that he has to leave for soon

E – Same but with Miley

F – Wedding is put off as Jake and Miley go on tour

G – Annabel gets sick

H – Miley is raped

I – something else (specify)

Ok, there ya go…as you can see, this story can still go a lot of ways.


	19. Chapter 19

The couple faded from publicity to focus on education and their daughter. Miley and Jake wed on May 12th, 2011, Miley's 18th birthday. At the party that night, Miley announced that she was pregnant again. And 3 years later she was pregnant again. With twins. At the age of 27 both Miley and Jake re-entered acting and singing, this time with their families. At first people were a little unsure of the family, but soon they rose in popularity.

Annabell turned out to have a very sweet voice. She went on tour with her mother after shortening her name to Bella. After a couple of years she began to tour alone, and people loved her.

Next born, Joseph, was a trouble maker. He was actually a very serious boy, but he loved danger and adventure. At first he'd acted a lot with his father, but soon became interested in stunts. He acted until the age of 18 (a promise to his mother) before becoming a stunt double.

The twins, Samuel and Samantha, didn't get into anything famous until they were 16. They were part of a high school band. People loved them, and after much begging, they were allowed to open for her and Bella at concerts. The band grew and grew, so that by the time they were 18 they too had their own concerts.

Miley always stayed in touch with Oliver and Lilly. She occasionally brought them into the limelight with her, but they preffered to be a celebrity for a day, not forever. They married and had two daughters, three sons. One of their sons, Mike, was in the twin's band. He eventually married Samantha.

And they all lived happily ever after. The End.

AN: sorry, I've just had writers block for so long that I didn't think it was fair to you guys. Please foregive me, and if anyone wants to continue this story themselves, feel free! Just please, pm me first! Thanks for reading, you all are amazing!


End file.
